Clairestar's Prophecy (finished!!!)
Fanfictions aren't allowed to be written on this wiki. I'll give you some time to paste it somewhere in case you wrote it on this website, but if you do not reply to me within 4 days, this article will be deleted. February 9, 2020 15:49 (GMT) ---- BrightClan: Leader: Clairestar Deputy: Roywhisker Medicine Cats: Rainfire and Calidescope Warriors: Brightberry, Lionfeather, Jayblaze, Appledawn, Snowlark, Eagleswoop, Divestone, Rockthorn, Brambleflower, and Daisyflame Apprentices: None Queen: Fernleaf Kits: Squirrelkit and Leafkit Elders: Firestorm and Sandheart Chapter 1: Clairepool ran over to Finstar. “When can we go to the field?” she asked him. “Right now,” he said. The two walked over to Brightberry, Lionfeather, and Jayblaze. “Would you like to come to the field with us?” Clairepool asked. “Sure,” they said. Everyone walked out the thorn barrier. When they got to the field, they realized that they might not be able to go onto the field. Big black and white things swarmed over the grass where the Clan cats looked for herbs. “We can try to go on it, but stay close and defend yourself if those things attack.” said Finstar. Everyone went in and spread out. Suddenly, Clairepool heard a scream. It was Finstar. Immediately every cat went and attacked the animal that was attacking Finstar. Clairepool swiped it’s belly and eyes. The thing couldn’t reach her, so Clairepool took advantage. She battered it’s head and back. Then she jumped down and helped Finstar up. He was losing blood, fast. Clairepool let him climb on her back and they took him back to camp. She set him down and ran to get Rainfire and Calidescope, the medicine cats. They came over and sat down next to Finstar. Rainfire put his head up to Finstar’s stomach, then sat up and shook his head. “It’s too late.” he meowed in sorrow. Clairepool moaned and layed down next to her dead leader. It was Finstar’s ninth life. Now he would never wake up. Calidescope got her up and said, “We have to go to the Moonpool in time, so we should go now.” Clairepool sat up. She’d forgotten she was BrightClan’s deputy. According to tradition, she was the next leader! She was determined to make BrightClan proud of her. Chapter 2: A the Moonpool, Clairepool and Calidescope drank the icy water and let themselves be taken to StarClan. “Greetings.” said a familiar voice. Clairepool turned around. “Finstar!” she cried out joyfully. The old BrightClan leader was with seven other cats that Clairepool recognized as Lakestar, Littlerock, Brambleleaf, Squirrelpool, Stormshine, Earlyspark, and Jayleaf. Clairepool stood calmly as she received 8 lives as well as the gifts of nursing, mentoring, healing, happiness, endless running, kindness, and helping. “Where is the last life?” Clairepool asked. “Right here.” said a tiny voice. Clairepool looked down. “Snowkit!” Clairepool meowed in delight. “My kit!” “With this life I give you the gift of love.” Snowkit mewed. “To take care of your kits.” “Kits? What kits?” asked Clairepool. “The only kit I ever had was you, and you died.” In realization, Clairepool looked down at her growing belly. “I thought that Greenleaf was just generous this year.” she said. “Yes! I will tell Roywhisker as soon as I make him my deputy.” “CLAIRESTAR!! CLAIRESTAR!!” the StarClan cats yowled.